Bat
''Bat is the pairing of Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver ( B/eck and C/at). This ship is also known as Ceck (C/at and B/eck). This ship is surprisingly popular amongst viewers and in Fanfiction. It's totally unsure if they will ever be together. Cat and Beck are not seen much together but are known to be great friends, if not best friends. Beck is known to amuse and play along with Cat's weird and immature antics and he tries not to hurt her feelings. Also, Jade has never once gotten jealous of the moments they have. Bat Moments on Victorious ''Season 1:'' Stage Fighting *Beck and Cat are paired together for a project. Both seem happy with the pairing. Robarazzi *Cat grabs onto Beck's leg to get his attention, showing how anxious she is to see him. ' *Cat asks Beck to get very close to her so she can test out her necklace. The last time she says "Closer," she squeals. *Cat asks him if 'the worlds brightest keychain' was too bright (after going in his eye's), Beck replied that he "loved that". *Beck was also willing to lend Cat money for lunch. *Cat takes Beck's pizza and "juices" it for him. *Beck tried to help Cat with her obsession with the Sky Store, ending with him ripping one of her copies of the catalog. *After saying she wanted to just sit on the stairwell, Beck hits her gently on the arm and says, "See ya, sport." 'Survival of the Hottest *After Cat opened the door to the RV, Beck kissed her on the top of her head. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Cat greets Beck in a seemingly flirtatious manner. *Cat is the first one to point out Beck is online. *When Beck makes an effect on his computer, Cat changes it to match. *When Cat turns on the effect of "Cherry Pie", Beck laughs, whilst André and Tori just stare at the screen. *When Tori makes Cat cry, Beck sighs and says, "There she goes." Beck's Big Break *Cat is the first to question Beck on his movie role. *Like many of the other girls in the acting class, Cat seems extremely flirtacious and interested after discovering Beck just finished recording his scene in the movie. *Cat comments "That's early!" after hearing Beck had to head onto set at five in the morning. *Cat accompanies Tori to help get Beck's job back (though Jade dislikes Tori, she could've easily helped). The Great Ping Pong Scam *Cat grabs Beck's foot when they all fall down from playing a parody of Twister. Cat's New Boyfriend *Immediately after Cat and Daniel start kissing, Tori goes to ask Beck and Jade a question and they start kissing. This is a hint that either Beck or Jade could have been jealous of Cat's relationship. *When Cat's boyfriend sneaks up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes, Cat's first guess is that it's Beck. *When Beck points out it's not him, she feels his face and puts her finger in his mouth. *Beck does not pull away from Cat or pull her hands away. He just simply comments on what she's doing with a cryptic tone. *Beck is sitting next to Cat until her boyfriend shows up and he moves closer to Jade. *When Beck and Jade looked for Tori after the "Hot Cheese" incident, Beck says how Tori sprayed Hot Cheese on Cat, but doesn't menton her boyfriend. This shows he is very concerned about Cat. *In the hospital, Cat runs to feel the 'smoothness' of Beck's feet. *Cat is the first one to see Beck in the hospital bed. Freak the Freak Out *In the Freak the Freak Out intro song (which was changed to fit the episode), there is a quick shot of Cat jumping up and down and resting her hands on Beck's shoulders. *While Andre and Cat are doing the scene, Beck watches, interested. *After Jade goes and gets a soda, and Hayley and Tara enter, Cat and Beck are smiling and talking to each other while Andre looks off. *While Cat and Jade are singing, Cat shakes her hips at Beck and he grins at her. *When the kids are Karaoke Dokie, and Hayley is flirting with Beck, Cat interupts her and tells her that Beck has a girlfriend with a questionable look on her face. *Cat tries to intervene Hayley when she is flirting with Beck by saying random things and she looks heart-broken as she say them. *When the food comes to the table at Karaoke Dokie, Cat angrily yells "KETCHUP!" to which Beck replies "Comin' at you." Rex Dies *Beck explains to Cat that Rex is only a puppet and they don't need to go to the hospital and is the only one who is sensitive about her feelings. *In the beginning when Tori and Beck are doing a scene Cat looks on with almost a shocked expression. [[The Diddly-Bops|'''The Diddly-Bops ]] *When Cat walks up to her friends' table and joyfully tells them that she's booked another gig for The Diddly Bops, Beck is the only one you see not yelling at her, just staring on. Wok Star *When Beck is explaining why Jade is mad to Andre, Cat and Tori, Cat seems uninterested in Jade's issue and more about looking at his face. *When Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie are playing poker, Cat and Beck are sitting next to eachother and end up talking. TheSlap.com Hints *When Cat asks if anyone would like to go to the beach Beck replies "Yeah, sounds great." although Beck was unable to go. *Cat commented on Jade's post (about Beck joining Slap without telling her) saying that he's a jerk. She then writes that she was kidding and that she really likes and admires him. *In the second "Tori Takes Requests" video, Cat and Beck help make Tori a hamburger. Also, in the beginning, Beck (and with Robbie) is swinging Cat back and forth and she smiles at him directly. *Beck helped Cat when she was typing in all caps and didn't know how to change it back. *Beck said a picture with Cat (along with Jade and Tori) was "Hot stuff". *In a picture of Beck in the hospital, Cat said she liked that he wore man jewelry in the hospital. *Beck whispered in Cat's ear in the second "Tori Takes Requests" video. *Cat slaps Beck in a picture of him as a unicorn and says he has great hair and his horn is growing in nicely. Bat FanFics The Bat Category On FanFiction.net *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5968724/1/Imperfectly_Perfect Imperfectly Perfect by Artheart] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6005472/1/bLearning_b_to_bDance_b_bLearning_b_to_bLove_b Learning to Dance, Learning to Love by SimonandJeanetteAreBest] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5975752/1/Um_be_what Um, Be What? by LubyLubyLou] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6076822/1/if_the_sky_falls_hold_up_your_hands if the sky falls, hold up your hands by lovelyMESS] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6214758/1/Shattered Shattered by runthistownx3] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6128122/1/Flaws Flaws by xwarmembrace] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6403254/1/Love_is_a_beautiful_feeling Love is a beautiful feeling by LoveCatValentine] *A Messy Affair by ohsnapitzjess Bat Videos *Built this way *Cat&Beck//make upyour mind *&feature=related Cat/Beck - She Is Love *&NR=1 Cat/Beck. Every Other Time *&feature=related Cat/Beck: Heartbeat *&feature=related CAN WE GO BACK. cat&beck *&p=80C3D1397190420A&playnext=1&index=2 ~~Cat & Beck ~~ *&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL ||Jealousy|| (Cat/Beck) *Beck/Cat - All I wanted *Beck/Cat (Bat) Use Somebody *Beck/Cat - Use Somebody Paramore Cover *Cat/Beck: Colors *Cat & Beck; built this way *{Beck/Cat} // Want You To Want Me *Cat/Beck - Love Like Woe Bat Fan "Stuff" *Official animal: Bat- 'because their names combine to spell bat. *Number: 7 *Song: "Heartbeat" by Scouting For Girls because it is a song used in a Bat fanvideo. Or it could be "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence for it was used in the first Beck/Cat video. This is up for debate. *Colors: Maroon- because Cat's favorite color is red which is also her hair color, Becks hair is black and he wears dark colors. 'Bat Songs *'﻿'Round and Round by Selena Gomez (because of the rotation effect on Wi-Fi in the Sky) *She's No You by Jesse McCartney. The song could describe Beck's feelings for Cat, since no other girl is quite like her. *Colors by Barcelona *Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney *Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift *Our Kind Of Love by Lady Antubellum *Wild At Heart by Gloriana *Cry On Command by Gloriana. Because Cat offten crys *Crazier by Taylor Swift *We Belong Together - Mariah Carey Bat Gallery Click here for the Bat gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Main Characters Category:Relationship Moments Category:Females Category:Males Category:Teens